


Glory to the Empire

by Coconutpills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutpills/pseuds/Coconutpills
Summary: "Do what you love, and you'll never work a day in your life," an old adage says. Prompto is assigned a job on the other side of a glory hole, so does he love his work?Canon Divergence, Prompto never goes to Lucis. And Chapter 13 Spoilers; not really the events of Ch.13, but the information you learn there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk here: without consulting the Wikia, did anyone actually finish Chapter 13 and fully understand the whole Magitek/Daemons/Starscourge connection? And don't lie, because seriously, I feel like that was so disjointed!!! So if my description of it is wrong, go ahead and sue me, you're just here to read about Prompto sucking a whole bunch of dicks anyway ;P

It was always like this. Every day, always the same, no rest or weekends or holidays off. He was part of the Magitek program and a failed MT himself, who was he to deserve a rest?

It wasn’t as though Prompto hadn’t tried to be good, he was ever so desperate to please, but he couldn’t get infected. No one was really sure why he was immune to Starscourge; if the Empire were a more ethical organization, this trait would have probably made him their star research subject to try to immunize or cure the plague. But instead, his inability to be cursed as a Daemon made him inferior. He would never don the light-proof robotic armor, and his failure didn’t end there. While the rest of Gralea’s citizens had been corralled into breeding programs to produce a steady flow of future Magitek Daemons, the Empire couldn’t risk his immunity being passed on to a new generation. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have other uses within the breeding program.

So today, like every day, Prompto woke up in his dimly lit bedroom. It was utterly devoid of light or color, like the rest of the mostly empty capital city. The water of his morning shower was as hot as could be, tinting his pale skin pink, but did little to shake off the cold of the nation’s seemingly endless winter. He dressed warmly for the trek to work, bringing a small lunch with him and a duffel bag of stained clothes to change into when he got there. His job was dirty, and he wouldn’t want to ruin a perfectly handsome jacket.

Once he’d arrived, the blonde boy went to his office: it looked like not much more than a walk-in closet. Two of the walls were completely blank save for several holes drilled into them about three feet from the ground. On the other side sat a small threadbare armchair with half the stuffing missing and a side-table on which to put his belongings. He changed his clothes and locked the door behind him before flopping down in the armchair, scrolling idly through his phone a few minutes. Reading about the world outside of Niflheim was his version of a morning coffee. Visiting there was but a pipe dream for him, but Internet surfing like this provided him a moment’s reprieve as he waited for the clock to tick down to 8:00am.

When the time arrived, he flipped a switch by the side table, illuminating a red light on the other side of his office to let others know he was starting his shift. And like most businesses, it was only a few more minutes before his first coworker arrived, requesting his assistance by poking his flaccid cock through one of the holes in the wall.

Walking over to the glory hole his colleague had chosen, Prompto gingerly took the soft cock in his hand as he lowered himself down to his knees. Stroking it gently for a few moments, then pumping in earnest, he watched as the penis began to harden before his blue eyes. An impatient groan from the other side of the wall encouraged him to wrap his lips around the stiffening member, using his tongue to flick eagerly at the tip. As he slowly descended on the shaft, another coworker arrived requesting help, occupying the hole next to the first man. He imagined it must have been awkward to stand so close to another dude with your dicks out, but they all acknowledged that their glory hole fluffer couldn’t be in multiple places at once. Besides, when their only job was as part of the breeding program, what was a little bit of nudity between friends?

 _Friends,_ he thought wistfully as he began pumping the second cock while his head bobbed steadily on the first. They were all captives here, so anything even remotely like friendship here was doubtless a product of Stockholm syndrome. He wondered what it was like to have real friends. He would love to have a group of friends he could go adventure with, people that would help him see the wide world outside of Niflheim. Friends that wouldn’t make him suck their dicks every day.

As his tongue slid up the delicate underside of the first cock, he felt a strong pulse and knew to back off, and it appeared the dick’s owner acknowledged the same. With a wet pop, he let go of the first and it immediately withdrew from the opening, off to attempt impregnation. As he moved his mouth to begin sucking the second cock, he wondered and worried about the women here. Sure, his job sucked _literally,_ but their job was to be fucked by endless strangers, carry a baby for nine months, then do it all again until their bodies failed them. He shuddered at the thought, and his coworker groaned at the sensation of his tremble.

His interactions with his coworkers were limited, but some of them liked to talk to each other or sometimes even to him, like the third that showed up. “Slow morning, bitch?” he asked as he pushed his penis through the hole in the wall. From the other side, all the men could see was a pair of soft pink lips, sometimes the freckles of his cheeks, but little else, so they often assumed the fluffer was a woman. “I’d love to fuck you and knock you up next,” he growled as Prompto wrapped his hand around it, still patiently servicing the second man. “Or maybe I’ll just paint it on your face right here,” he added, clearly impatient that his neighbor wasn’t satisfied yet. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten a load on the face before, mostly when the guy was more pent up than he’d expected or didn’t give him good cues that he was about to come. Considering their job’s purpose, it was frowned upon to waste the work product on himself.

“You just love sucking cock, don’t you?” the talkative man asked as the second man walked off, leaving him alone with Prompto. He’d heard this man’s voice before and smirked a bit; a big talker, but didn’t have shit for stamina. It only took a few minutes of licking around the shaft and flicking his tongue at the head before the man couldn’t take much more and had to quickly leave to perform his duties. Alone once more, Prompto looked down at his own neglected member, quietly sleeping in his boxers with nary a twinge of excitement. The talkative man had been right, it was a slow morning. 

After lunch had re-energized everyone, his workstation was hit with a rush, finally prompting his penis to stir from its slumber. The talkative man had been right about something else as well: he really did love sucking cock. He loved when it was liked this, where practically every hole was occupied, finding himself rushing from one man to the next.

This one was dark, bigger than the others, and had a very musky flavor.

This one was slightly smaller and tasted bitter, but jumped eagerly in his mouth.

The next was uncut and moaned loudly when he slid his tongue beneath the foreskin. He always appreciated when uncut guys cleaned themselves thoroughly so he could pleasure them more.

This guy was the smallest, but got right up to the wall so he could shove his balls through the hole as well, giving Prompto more to lick and play with.

This one tasted like soap and was so veiny, he could feel the man’s heartbeat against the inside of his cheek.

That one… ew. He was hairy, and besides not trimming, it smelled like he didn’t wash well either. The other good thing about a rush was he could do what he liked without repercussions; “sorry, I had six other dicks in front of me and only one mouth,” he could explain, “sometimes you have to be content with just a handjob.”

The next was his favorite guy, he could tell by the slight bend of his penis and the tattoo on his hip. Because of him, Prompto always thought he’d probably like tattooed guys, if he were ever able to have an actual relationship one day. His cock always tasted amazing, there was something almost citrusy about it, and was thick enough that he had to really stretch to fit it all in his mouth. His stamina was amazing, so Prompto never had encounter with him that didn’t result in a sore jaw. The man sighed heavily, relaxed with the delicious sensation of Prompto’s mouth sucking him off, and Prompto could only imagine what it would be like to look up at the owner’s expression before a loving hand in his blonde hair pushed him down the shaft once more.

His own member was straining against his boxers now, but the afternoon rush kept his hands too occupied to take care of himself. Continuing to suck and stroke everyone while neglecting his own, his hips made desperate little motions in the air and he whined against the dick in his mouth. The favorite was close to his breaking point and withdrew, leaving Prompto to choose another cock to fill his mouth with. His nose was filled with the heady smell of so many dicks, and his tongue with the taste of everyone’s pre-cum released before their rehearsed retreat. The unsatisfying interruption was probably the worst, building up his tension higher each time with no release or conclusion. Prompto’s hips sped up their pace, thrusting aimlessly with need and desire, forcing whimpers and groans from his occupied mouth.

When the rush finally abated and the last man left, Prompto could barely scramble over to his duffel bag fast enough, digging through its contents for his bottle of lotion. His pre-cum had stuck his boxer shorts to him in a wet patch, but he couldn’t care less about the mess as he pulled them down to his ankles. Sitting back against the wall to give his abused knees a break, he squirted a generous amount of lotion into his palm before gripping his cock, hissing at the cold sensation against his burning hot flesh. He wanted to stroke it with reckless abandon, but made himself slow down and savor the feeling of his hand; after all, he worked twelve-hour shifts, there was no rush. Not like Gralea provided anything else to do besides work, jack off, and sleep. He rolled his thumb over the rounded tip of his dick, head lazily tilting back as he moaned. He slowly did pick up the pace a little bit, causing his breath to quicken and his hips to hitch upward as he thought more of his favorite.

How would he do it? Would he still suck his lover off, or maybe he would be the one being serviced. He’d given countless blowjobs before, but had only ever had one himself, and that was just instructional for the job, terribly robotic and unsatisfying. Or maybe they would rub their cocks together, enjoying the heat and friction before covering each other’s chests in sticky cum. But the man was used to having penetrative sex, at least with women, so what if he wanted to do the same with Prompto? His favorite was big and would probably hurt at first as it stretched him out, but could easily slam into his prostate and make Prompto sob.

It was probably the thought of having his ass filled with his favorite’s cum that sent the blonde boy over the edge, his hips shuddering violently as his back lifted away from the wall, arching sharply into the air. His own sticky, white cum covered his hand and thighs, and as he waited a long while for his breath to slow down to normal, all he could do was look at the mess he’d made and smile blissfully. 

Prompto Argentum, professional fluffer of the Empire's Magitek Daemon Breeding Program, loved his job.


End file.
